dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Doctor Light
}} Doctor Light is a super-villain and serial rapist with a brutal intellect and the ability to manipulate light. Once a comprehensible foe of the Justice League of America, Light was inadvertently lobotomized by the league and reduced to an incompetent foe of the Teen Titans before he regained his prowess and returned to being one of the most despised and feared villains on Earth. Background Arthur Light was a criminal physicist who practiced his profession with his partner, a scientist named Jacob Finlay, at S.T.A.R. Labs. When Finlay created a technologically advanced suit that could control light, Arthur accidentally killed him and took the suit and the title "Doctor Light" for selfish ends. He first fought the Justice League of America and, as a serial rapist, chased and raped Sue Dibny, the wife of the superhero Elongated Man, after deducing the identities of the superheroes onboard the original JLA Satellite. Without the presence of its leaders, the Justice League resolved to alter Light's memory through the use of Zatanna's magic so that Light would no longer pose a threat to their loved ones. In the process they accidentally gave him a partial lobotomy and inadvertently reduced his intellect. No longer able to compete against the JLA but not knowing why, Light opted to instead fight against their sidekicks, the Teen Titans and later founded the Fearsome Five to serve such ends until he was violently expelled from the Five by his teammates due to his incompetence. Each of Light's criminal capers led to further defeats, each more ignominious than the last; including seeing defeat at the hands of Little Boy Blue and his Blue Boys — a group of non-superpowered children. Periodically haunted by Finlay's ghost, Light became consumed by self-doubt and volunteered to work for the Suicide Squad. On a mission against the super-team the Force of July, he encounters Sparkler, the Force's youngest member. The presence of a superpowered child reminds him of his past defeats and he lashes out, killing Sparkler. When Finlay's ghost finally convinces Light to attempt a heroic action during a mission to Apokolips, Light is swiftly shot dead by Parademons and was thus sent to Hell. Under the watch of a lesser demon, both Light and Finlay were returned to life in turns only for each to die soon after their "resurrections" as a form of amusing torment until, during a "resurrection" where Light was sent to occupy the body of Kimiyo Hoshi (the female Doctor Light) while she was participating in an astral projection experiment, an elder devil ordered the torments to cease and Light, after Kimiyo's astral projection teacher returned him to his own body, remained alive and initially attempted to rejoin the Suicide Squad only to be rebuffed by Amanda Waller. Having recovered his memories and intellect following his resurrection, Light remembered what the JLA had done to him and vowed revenge against the Justice League, capturing Green Arrow and using him as bait so that he could get revenge on the Teen Titans. After confronting and brutally defeating the entire Teen Titans member roster, Light is recruited to join Alexander Luthor's Secret Society of Super-Villains. As a Society member, he aided Merlyn and Deathstroke in defeating Green Arrow and destroying in Star City. He later participated in the Battle of Metropolis during the last moments of the Infinite Crisis where he was defeated by the combined efforts of the Ray, Black Canary, Martian Manhunter, and the heroic Doctor Light; Kimiyo Hoshi. Combat Statistics *Doctor Light (Gotham Wastelands) Involvement * Doctor Light is the final foe in the Prison Break operation. *Doctor Light is one of the iconic villains who fight the Anti-Monitor and his minions in the Attack of the Anti-Monitor anniversary event. Heroes * Doctor Light appears along with the other members of the Fearsome Five to support Raven's Evil Soul Projection when it is attacked. * Doctor Light is one of the random allies in the Trigon's Prison alert. * Doctor Light is a bounty for heroes in the War of the Light Part II episode attacking an outpost the Green Lantern Corps set up in the Metropolis Battlezone. Villains * Doctor Light patrols the edge of the Villain Stronghold in the Gotham Wastelands. * Doctor Light is a possible ally in Trigon's Prison. Trivia * Doctor Light first appeared in Justice League of America #12 (June 1962) * Doctor Light is voiced by * Originally, Doctor Light derived his powers and abilities from his suit, but over time he has internalized this power and ability, and can use his light-controlling-manipulating powers and abilities without having to use his suit. * Doctor Light is also the persona of super heroine Kimiyo Hoshi who was given her title and starlight power to combat the Anti-Monitor. The two Doctor Lights have a rivalry; each attempting to overwhelm the other's reputation to claim the name "Doctor Light" as their own. Arthur, in the past, has managed to momentarily possess Kimiyo and at another time, absorbed a great deal of her power during a battle, referring to the treatment as raping her. * Cheetah detests working with Light due to her hatred of rapists. (Which is rather hypocritical since she was once implicitly about to rape the Flash) *Visible light is what lies on a very narrow waveband between 400 and 700 nanometers. The light humans can't see covers the entire electromagnetic spectrum from gamma rays at under 10 picometers to radio waves at 30,000 meters, and Doctor Light can control the entire spectrum. Gallery FearsomeFive.jpg Doctor light.jpg KnightsdomeArenaDrLight.jpg Doctor Light (Metropolis Anti-Matter Invasion Zone).png See also * Fearsome Five External links * Wikipedia * DC Database Category:Fearsome Five Category:Villains Category:Male Category:Tech Category:War of the Light Part II Category:Gadgets powers Category:Green Lantern Enemies Category:Justice League Enemies Category:Wanted Characters Category:Society